To Find a Home
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: One child. They needed to choose one child. From that moment on, whatever her name was back on her home planet, it didn't matter. For that day, her name had changed. It would be the name everyone knew her by, the name everyone would praise and remember, the name that would stand by that of Ender Wiggin in legends. It was the name Petra Arkanian. Formic!Petra. Enjoy


_**I don't own Ender's Game. **_

_**Alright, so I'm deciding that I'm definitely obsessed with this movie. But, hey, this is the stuff fanfiction thrives off of. Anyway, check out the story and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

One child. They needed to choose one child. Someone old enough to get the job done, but young enough to effectively think as a child would. Observing the video footage of the planet once more, the queen turned to her main advisors. "We have to find the correct child before it's too late."

"Our queen, it is of the utmost importance that we find her soon. The humans may be plotting not only defense but also attack. How do we find the correct child?"

"We must first find the correct human child for her to take the identity of."

"Why must it be a female, my queen?" another advisor inquired.

"Because, it is harder for a female to live up to potential on the human planet. If a female gets into the force they are building, then our child will be able to build up trust and respect much easier than a male would be able to. Then no one would question her as much."

"Your majesty!" A few workers rushed forward with a child between them. "We've found the perfect child for you."

"Bring her forth." The queen ordered.

The child was brought to her and the queen nodded. "You understand why you have been chosen, correct?"

"Yes, my queen." The child replied.

"Good. The mission is simple. You are to assume the form and life of one child in particular on the human planet and report on the status of the humans, whether it be hostile or peaceful toward us."

They looked to the screen for a moment before the queen said, "Take that identity, my child." The queen pointed out a girl that had just gotten her monitor removed.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The little girl replied, beginning to memorize the aspects of the girl that stood out most and why the humans had wanted her for their force to begin with. "I am to be the best sharpshooter in the school?" she asked.

"That is correct." One of the advisors replied.

"Then I shall not fail, my queen."

"Go, my child." The queen ordered. "And send news as often as you can so that we may be able to understand them better and gauge whether they mean forgiveness or annihilation."

The child was led away to a small ship that only seated one passenger. She was strapped in with her favorite teddy bear and a hug good bye from the queen. The hatch closed seconds later and she was shooting off into the expansive space in the next moment.

All of the advisors turned to the queen and she nodded her head at one in particular, giving him permission to speak. "My queen, you do realize what will happen once she reaches the human planet?"

"I do." The queen replied.

"And if she becomes more loyal to them than to us?"

"We will be prepared for that time when it comes."

The trip through space was done in their fastest spaceship. Unlike the ships the humans used, this one was fast enough to transport her within days of the human girl being chosen. On the trip there, she examined more footage from the planet, watching the girl's normal mannerisms so as to portray her as effectively as possible. The way she tied her hair up whenever she was to be professional, the way she kept it in a ponytail during leisure time, her ability to teach someone a method without really trying too hard and with plenty of patience… everything was logged into the child's mind so that when she landed, she would be ready.

Her ship landed in a tree and opened its hatch. She could already feel the connections with her queen weakening and needed to get to her intended target as soon as she could. Scuttling from the tree, she snuck into the house through the cat door on the back door. Moving along the walls and ceiling so as not to be seen, she made her way to the girl's room, finding her asleep. Nodding, the child touched the girl's forehead and assumed her image for a split second. Returning to her original form, she raised her arms and brought them down on the girl's head, quickly breaking open the skull. Making certain the girl wouldn't wake, the child lifted the body over her shoulder and transported her out the window.

Finding a newly dug hole in the backyard, most likely from a neighboring dog, she put the figure inside and covered her over with the new dirt, spraying a bit of her own warning pheromones so that no animals would come for the body and it could decompose in peace. Creeping back into the house, she turned the bloody pillow over and transformed, laying in the bed and falling into slumber.

The next morning, she reported to her officer and followed the other children into the spaceship. They stared at her strangely, not having seen a girl come aboard the shuttle in a little over a year. Because of this, she knew she would have to work hard to prove herself to them, but that would be alright. She would show them what she was made of and she would make sure they remembered her name.

From that moment on, whatever her name was back on her home planet, it didn't matter. For that day, her name had changed. It would be the name everyone knew her by, the name everyone would praise and remember, the name that would stand by that of Ender Wiggin in legends.

It was the name Petra Arkanian.

* * *

_**And there's your first chapter. I very much enjoy this idea. I'm going to have fun writing this. Review and tell me what you think of this.**_


End file.
